El Retorno De La Oscuridad (the black king)
by zero-chan01
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un pequeño cuervo se une a un nido de petirrojos y murciélagos? Lelouch después de su muerte, se despierta en nada menos que en gotham, ¿es está otra vida una bendición o una pesadilla?. Las aventuras de lelouch y la batfamilia.
1. Capítulo: 1 El Despertar

RESUMEN: Las buenas historias siempre comienzan con un fondo negro y una fría calma que a traviesa hasta las más fuertes almas. Dos personajes de la oscuridad, con una misma intención, pero con caminos diferentes. ¿es posible la coexistencia de dos grandes seres en este mundo tan pequeño?, no sé, pero de algo estoy seguro y es qué cambiarán la historia de la humanidad!

 **Esta historia está localizada después de los acontecimientos del cero réquiem (code geass ) con lelouch y en la trama de batman han pasado los siguientes acontecimientos como: todd a muerto y es capucha roja pero han arreglado las cosas entre él y batman , nightwing es el mismo que en las películas donde sale damian y damian es el mismo mocoso engreído pero ya han ocurrido los acontecimientos de la película del "el hijo de batman".**

Bueno sin más preámbulos la historia,ahhh pero no sin antes decir que tanto los derechos de batman y code geass no me pertenecen, ya que si me pertenecieran sería rica, jajajaja.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 1 EL despertar**

 **GOTHAN ( localización desconocida) en un callejón. PVO - LELOUCH**

Oscuridad... si, oscuridad... una gran oscuridad y un dolor sordo en el pecho como si algo me atravesó, es lo primero que siento, pero también una gran paz... una paz, como si todo el peso que sentía se hubiera retirado de mis hombros por fin,... hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esta sensación, si, desde que comenzó toda esta lucha... esta lucha el cual gané pero me siento como un perdedor, tantas vidas perdidas por mi orgullo y egoísmo, shirley ...shirley murió por mi culpa y aún hasta después de la muerte de su padre y que le borrará los recuerdos me siguió queriendo y como le pagué!, solo le cause la muerte!, después está rolo... rolo mi pequeño hermano menor, él que solo quería ser aceptado y tener una familia después de haber crecido como un asesino, yo que lo rechacé! y le dije cosas desagradables!, aún así volvió cuando aquella panda de idiotas de los caballeros negro me traicionaron, sacrificó su vida por mí. Pero mi más grande peso es ser el responsable de las lágrimas de nunnally, YO! yo que le prometí crear un mundo más feliz cuando por fin allá abierto los ojos, pero no, lo único que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a su hermano como un asesino, un villano sin escrúpulos y bueno... la verdad es que si, en ese momento ya era demasiado tarde, todos los pecados que he hecho no me podía permitir seguir viviendo.

Por eso creé el réquiem cero, no solo por la humanidad, por nunnally, fue también para mí, una forma de acabar con mi vida dando al mundo un nuevo comienzo ... un comienzo donde no este charles no geass, un nuevo comienzo para todos, sin mí, especialmente sin mí, y un final para mí, si... un ansiado final, por eso no pude evitar sonreír pero no una de mis sonrisas de lelouch lamperouge, ni lelouch el emperador demonio, sino una sonrisa de solo lelouch, una verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa de despedida a mi viejo mejor amigo,traidor, enemigo y compañero, suzaku... ahora tú eres el responsable de la paz que creé y en tus manos está el que dure, protege a nunnally, ahora serás el héroe que tanto querías ser y también el deseo de morir, ya que ya no eres suzaku, ya no eres nadie... eres cero!, el caballero de la justicia y el defensor de los débiles,sé el héroe que yo no pude ni quiero ser, porque después de todo... solo deben disparar aquellos que están preparados para ser disparados!

Ahora por fin pude cumplir mis palabras, morí, suzaku me apuñalo con la misma espada que usé para dirigir mi ejercito contra mi hermano,si... morí... espera! ¿qué es esto?, ¿como es que todavía puedo pensar? no se supone que cuando mueres todas las almas se unen al inconsciente colectivo? oh es que soy tan despreciable que ni siquiera puedo unirme al inconsciente colectivo? pero eso no tiene sentido! debería estar en el infierno o en algún lugar donde todos los malos van ¿no? bueno, no podemos apresurarnos, primero es averiguar dónde estoy y cómo continuo vivo...ahora que presto atención a mi entorno siento que estoy acostado en algo sólido y duro y siento el cuerpo extraño, como si no me perteneciera, pero más fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Intento abrir mis ojos, pero están pesados, después de una gran lucha logro abrirlos, por suerte no hay tanta luz a mi alrededor pero si, estoy acostado de espalda, de cara al cielo, un cielo gris nublado, recuerdo que cuando suzaku me atravesó con la espada era por la mañana en un día soleado, si un día de luz para acabar con la oscuridad de mi reinado, para acabar con el demonio emperador y un día de luz donde cero libró a la humanidad de su esclavitud! jajajaja tal vez c.c tenía razón, soy demasiado dramático, bueno pero eso no importa, lo importante es saber donde estoy, huelo a basura cerca de mí, tal vez la gente cogieron mi cuerpo después de morir y le dieron una paliza y me tiraron a la basura, eso explicaría el cansancio en mi cuerpo y el olor a basura.

Después de un poco de lucha,por fin logro levantarme en una posición de sentado, y observo mi entorno, si, estaba en lo correcto, estoy en callejón con contenedores y una tenue luz al final del callejón, pero esto...esto parece un gueto, o algo parecido, me levanto un poco tambaleante, pero me recuperó rápido con la ayuda de mis manos... mis manos! desde cuando son tan pequeñas! ahora que observo todo es más alto! pero que me pasó! corro hasta la salida del callejón y solo observo a la gente pasar, algunos voltean y me miran pero continúan, algunos ni se giran, que es esto!? no lo entiendo! todo el mundo habría de reconocerme! e intentar matarme! o por lo menos llamar a la policía! pero no!, sólo pasan! algunos me miran de arriba a abajo y solo hacen miradas desdeñosas, intento recuperarme y actuar con naturalidad, camino por la calle, la gente pasa a mi alrededor pero no les importo y es cuando me giro y me veo en el cristal de una tienda a mi derecha y lo que me regresa la mira es un reflejo que no había visto desde más de 8 años! es un niño... un niño pequeño, con el pelo corto negro, más o menos limpio y con ojos amatistas, delgado y con un pantalón negro grisáceo, camisa negra y una chaqueta roja, soy yo! como me vestía cuando estaba en la escuela, pero estoy encogido! tengo aproximadamente 11 años, como cuando britania invadió japón, pero esto no puede ser! la gente no sólo muere y resucita más joven ¿no? y no reconozco esta parte de la ciudad!, donde diablos estoy! okeyyyy si esto es una broma de esa bruja o del inconsciente colectivo! no tiene gracia! ninguna!

Después de recuperarme del shock! intento averiguar dónde estoy, según ese anunció en esa tienda estoy en gothan ... okeyy en gothan, ¿dónde es eso? ¿estoy todavía en britania?, no, no hay ninguna ciudad con ese nombre, no! no me suena ningún país o ciudad con ese nombre durante mi reinado. Bien, primero hay que tranquilizarnos y ver si esta gente habla el mismo idioma, camino por la calle por un rato, y lo único que he obtenido de leer en una parada de periódicos y preguntarle a una anciana en el parque es que, si, hablamos el mismo idioma que en britania y no, no estamos en britania, esta gente ni siquiera a escuchado el santo imperio de britania!, definitivamente solo hay 3 opciones en esta situación y son: a) me he vuelto loco y esto es un sueño, por una pesadilla no es, si no existe britania, b) esta gente es ignorante por no haber escuchado de britania nunca! c) la que ojalá no sea porque eso quiere decir que ... que estoy en otra dimensión jajajaja si, como si eso fuera posible... aunque las experiencias del pasado también eran imposibles, como: leer la mente, detener el tiempo, prever el futuro, transferir tu alma a otro cuerpo, borrar la memoria y controlar la mente... si eso era imposible pero ha ocurrido o por lo menos en mi mundo si esta es otra dimensión, tampoco sería tan raro pensándolo bien,me pregunto si todavía tengo el geass por lo visto cuando me mire en el cristal de la tienda mis ojos eran normales y no siento la misma sensación de cuando tenía el geass, supongo que aquí no hay geass, que eso es bueno por un lado y malo para mí. Si... esta es otra dimensión! porque de seguro en mi mundo la gente no puede volar con una capa roja en un traje azul y rojo llamado superman, nosotros volamos, pero eran robots, ese hombre no llevaba nada, ningún aparato para ayudarle a volar, y que hay de estos tipos tan raros! un tipo bajito parecido a un pinguino que congela las cosas y ese tipo con traje blanco y negro, por no hablar de ese payaso psicópata, si, este mundo está loco, tiene villanos y héroes, hasta tiene un grupo de superhéroes en trajes bastante llamativos, y c.c decía que yo vestido de cero llamaba la atención!puf tendría que ver esto! una mujer con un bañador! y me preocupaba de c.c en mi cuarto usando sólo mi camisa blanca!, otro verde con un anillo que le da poderes, otro rojo y amarillo con súper velocidad, un extraterrestre verde, si, definitivamente estoy en otro universo, ah y no, nos olvidemos de ese tipo de negro con traje de murciélago, creó que ese es el único con buen estilo, pero bueno yo soy fan de lo negro, o por lo menos eso dice c.c, si, por eso me sentía tan raro siendo emperador y tener que vestir de blanco, bueno ese tipo murciélago se hace llamar batman y patrulla en la noche las calles de gothan en busca de crímenes, esos me trae recuerdos... cuando los caballeros negros íbamos a detener el comercio de drogas y hacernos llamar los caballeros de la justicia, parece que hay una especie de cero aquí,ese batman parece regular el crimen,pero parce que este tipo trabaja solo, no tiene un ejercito, como yo, eso es mejor! un ejercito te puede traicionar, pero tampoco trabaja solo, trabaja con un tipo llamado robin, que es un niño, tal vez no esta tan cuerdo como había pensado, de lo que leí y le pregunte a esa abuela, batman es el justiciero, que captura a los malos pero no mata... eso es... interesante...

Después de informarme y de definitivamente estoy en otra dimensión, donde nadie me conoce, no hay britania, ni guerras y solo estos tipos raros, este lugar no es tan malo, creó que por una vez el inconsciente colectivo hizo algo bien, aquí podré comenzar de cero...jajajaja irónico, porque parece que soy huérfano y vivo en la calle, ahora entiendo las miradas de desdén de la gente, ricos, se creen mejor que los demás porque tienen todo,uf parece que eso no cambia nunca lo de ricos y pobres.

Ahora a planear como obtener dinero... será difícil! ya que solo aparento 11 años, no me dejarán entrar en un casino, ni puedo retar a algún viejo gordo de estos en una partida de ajedrez, creo que puedo hacer una oportunidad en ese bar, parece bastante pobre y peligroso, perfecto para hacer dinero fácil.

Entre el despertar e informarme a anochecido, es la hora para hacer dinero, me acerco con confianza al bar, de cerca el bar parce más pobre y sucio, no es que este para pedir, solo espero que haya ya borrachos que quieran apostar, entre más me acerco puedo observar dos tipos medio borrachos en la entrada, me hablan pero los ignoro y se ríen, pobre ilusos, empujo la puerta del bar y entro tranquilamente, nadie se gira, parce que aquí es normal que los niños entren, no me quejo, mejor para mí, deambulo por las mesas hay todo tipo de gente aquí, pobres diablos a algunos más peces gordos, me llama la atención dos tipos que están jugando al pocker en el fondo y con apuestas, no es que no me gusten los juegos de cartas, si cuando me escapaba de milly me iba a jugar no solo ajedrez, si no todo tipo de juegos, pero prefiero el ajedrez, es más de inteligencia y estrategia y no solo de contar cartas, pero estoy en necesidad, me acercaré.

* * *

 **EN LA MESA DE JUEGO**

Dos hombres hablando entre ellos mientras juegan.

el tipo con un cigarro le pregunta al otro

Ey! jack que tal la familia? y el trabajo de policía?

el otro tipo con una cerveza le responde: todo bien, mi mujer que se enfada cuando vengo al bar pero después se le pasa y lo de ser policía, tú sabes, estamos en gothan, mi esposa siempre se preocupa y dice que lo deje.

jajajaja jack deberías de hacerle caso a tu esposa!

claroooo lo que tu digas peter! cuanto quieres perder hoy? le pregunta con una sonrisa, el otro solo responde poniendo el dinero en la mesa y comienza a barajar las cartas, en eso un niño de no mas de 11 años, bastante delgado se les acerca.

* * *

 **PVO LELOUCH**

Me acerco a la mesa y les pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante, ey puedo unirme al juego, uno de los dos hombres se gira y me lanza una mirada analizadora, como preguntándose que estoy haciendo allí y si me escucho, el otro estaba barajando las cartas y al ver a su compañero que no le esta prestando atención y que esta mirando hacía mí hace lo mismo, y responde ey! niño no es la hora de estar en la cama ya?, el otro se echa a reír, yo no le hago caso a lo que dijo y vuelvo a preguntar, un poco más serio está vez me dicen que me vaya que es un juego para adultos y que están apostando dinero, yo les respondo que si no hubiera sido por el dinero no me acercaría, después de un momento de silencio por parte de ellos, le digo con mi mejor sonrisa arrogante, es que acaso les da miedo jugar con un niño?, uno de ellos se ve un poco molesto con mi comentario y parece que iba a decir algo,pero en eso el otro lo corta con una carcajada.

Ey! Jack deja que el mocoso juegue, parece que sabe lo que hace.

Bueno si tú lo dices Peter.

Ey! mocoso únete, pero no vayas llorando con mamá cuando pierdas.

Puf solo ruedo los ojos mentalmente, ingenuos, bajar la guardia por solo ser un niño, bueno les enseñaré a no subestimar a los débiles, sonrió para mi mismo.

* * *

 **FUERA DEL BAR ( MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS)**

Solo media hora después salgo del bar con una sonrisa arrogante en toda mi cara y unos bolsillos con bastante dinero, se quedaron de piedra, jajajaja.

Al salir del bar, los dos hombres anteriores de las puertas están más inconscientes y puedo pasar desapercibido, afuera es bastante oscuro y solo está la tenue luz de las farolas de las calles para iluminar el camino, pero no me da miedo, me dirijo por por la calle buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, hace un poco de viento, suerte que tengo mi chaqueta roja, no es que me protege mucho del frió pero peor es nada.

Ya estoy bastante lejos del bar, aunque todavía puedo oír voces procedentes de los borrachos, parece que las calles de aquí por la noche son bastante solas y tienes esa aura de mala muerte, me recuerda a cuando regresaba de los caballeros negros a casa.

Voy caminando y pensando, en que estarán haciendo los demás, nunnally, mi querida hermana lo siento mucho!, kallen... suzaku...c.c...¿ habrá salido bien el réquiem cero? mientras estos pensamientos dan vueltas en mi mente, escucho un grito!

AYUDA! SOCORRO! parece que proviene de ese callejón próximo y parece ser de una mujer mayor, mientras decido si acercarme o no, escucho la voz de una niña también gritando y llorando ABUELA!, ABUELA! Decido acercarme a ver que ocurre, y estoy a punto de entrar al callejón cuando, también escucho la voz, un poco grave de un hombre, bastante borracho, por como arrastra las palabras, diciendo, VIEJA! ENTREGA TODO EL DINERO QUE TENGAS O TE VUELO LA CABEZA!. Es cuando me entra una rabia y decido enfrentarme al tipo.

Entro tranquilamente, con las manos en mis bolsillos de la chaqueta y DIGO CON MI VOZ MÁS CONDESCENDIENTE Y REPUGNANTE: QUE BASURA TENEMOS AQUÍ? ATACANDO A UNOS DÉBILES CIVILES, NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA ESCORIA!.

¿QUIÉN HA DICHO ESO? el tipo dice, girando la cabeza y mirándome, fuiste tu mocoso? es que acaso quieres que te mate a ti también?.

Ahora con una voz que domine siendo emperador le digo: Deja ir a esas mujeres ahora mismo!

El tipo se ve un poco asustado, pero ya se a por el alcohol que hay en su organismo o el tipo tiene un deseo de morir pero el tipo se recupera más fácil del shock, y se gira completamente hacia mi está vez cuando habla y me apunta con la pistola, diciendo o si no qué?, llamarás a batman?, pregunta burlonamente.

Aprovecho que está distraído hablando y le hago señales a la mujer para que se vaya, ella parece tener dudas, pero le lanzo una mirada diciendo que se vaya, y entonces un poco indecisa coge a la niña por el brazo y sale corriendo del callejón. Uff respiro más aliviadamente sabiendo que no habrán víctimas inocentes esta tipo parece darse cuenta de mi expresión y escucha a las mujeres escapar, ahora me mira enojado, POR TU CULPA MOCOSO, SE ME HAN ESCAPADO, e intenta girarse e ir por ellas, pero en eso saco el rollo de billetes que acabo de ganar en el bar esa noche y lo tiro al suelo entre nosotros dos de una manera condescendiente el tipo se detiene bruscamente, y parece sorprendido por un momento, pero después sonríe locamente, JAJAJA JAJAJA, MOCOSO AHORA TE VOY A MATAR! Y ME QUEDARÉ CON TODO ESE DINERO! JAJAJA JAJAJA.

Con mi mejor voz le digo ahora vete! ya tienes tu dinero, pero el tipo parece reacio a solo llevarse el dinero y más con ganas de matarme, entonces se acerca más al dinero, con intensión de cogerlo, lo coge, no hago nada, el tipo se para y me vuelve a apuntar con el arma,LO SIENTO MOCOSO, PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR TESTIGOS!, en eso aprieta el gatillo y...

* * *

jajajaja, hasta el próximo capítulo para ver como se escapa lelouch de esta buena en que se metió. Solo les hago recordar que lelouch aquí es más relajado ya que no tiene ninguna preocupación, el sabe que esta en otra dimensión, le parece raray todo pero vamos tampoco es que no haya visto cosas raras con todo lo geass y el subconsciente colectivo, además lelouch en r2 capi 8 creo, se enfrenta con unos matones que están vendiendo efraín a otro japoneses y usa su geass para ordenarles que hagan cosas ridículas como hacer flexiones, sentadillas, bailar, mientras el se ríe como un maníaco, vamos que lelouch se adapta muy bien, las situaciones y es super inteligente y con un complejo de caballero de la justicia que defiende a los débiles.

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. ;) comentarios!11


	2. Capitulo 2 El inevitable encuentro

RESUMEN: Las buenas historias siempre comienzan con un fondo negro y una fría calma que una traviesa hasta las más fuertes almas. Dos personajes de la oscuridad, con una misma intención, pero con caminos diferentes. ¿Es posible la coexistencia de dos grandes seres en este mundo tan pequeño ?, no sé, pero de algo estoy seguro y es qué cambiar la historia de la humanidad!

 **Esta historia está localizada después de los acontecimientos del cero (el código geass) con el lelouch y en el trama de batman ha pasado los siguientes acontecimientos como: todo el muerto y es capuchina roja pero ha arreglado las cosas entre él y batman, nightwing es el mismo que en las películas donde la venta damian y damian es el mismo mocoso engreído pero ya han ocurrido los acontecimientos de la película del "hijo de batman".**

Bueno sin más preámbulos la historia, ahhh pero no sin antes decir que tanto los derechos de batman y código geass no me pertenecen, ya que si yo pertenecieran sería rica, jajajaja.

 **Capítulo: 2 El inevitable encuentro**

 **GOTHAN (localización desconocida) en lo alto de un edificio PVO-NIGHTWING/DICK**

Otra noche en Gothan de patrulla, aunque normalmente no estoy aquí en Gothan patrullando, hoy podría decirse que es una noche especial, no es que haya pasado algo fuera de lo normal, mismos criminales haciendo estragos, uf esto nunca cambia, lo especial de esta noche es que no estoy solo patrullando, sino Batman me acompaña!, si, y ese es el problema, bueno más que problema es como una situación tensa, bueno les explico, no es solo bruce, ya estamos acostumbrados entre nosotros, el problema son los dos individuos que están con nosotros, si….. Redhood y Red robin nos acompañan, aunque el segundo no es raro que nos acompañe de vez en cuando y más cuando Damián no está presente, jajaja esos dos parecen perros y gatos cuando se encuentran.

Damián no nos acompaña hoy, porque el chiquillo volvió a desafiar a batman, si… esos dos son tan parecidos en carácter que a veces es aterrador y claro los dos quieren tener la razón. Bueno no sé exactamente qué habrá hecho esta vez, pero bruce lo puso a tierra por dos semanas, y claro a damián no le pareció justo y comenzaron otra pelea, y ahora no se hablan.

Pero bueno a lo que iba, lo especial de esta noche es que Redhood nos está acompañando y no es para matarnos, hace un tiempo que las cosas se medio apaciguaron entre bruce y jason, ya pueden estar en la misma sala y hasta jason se pasa por mansión de vez en cuando para comer la comida de alfred, si… alfred es el que nos mantiene a todos a salvo y vivos, no sé qué sería de esta familia sin alfred, pero todavía está un poco tensa la relación entre bruce y jason, aunque más cuando son Batman y Red Hood, bruce no aprueba a jason, aunque jason ya no mate…. bueno no tanto como antes, pero siempre hay esa tensión y momentos incómodos y todo este silencio me esta matando!

Estamos aquí arriba en lo alto de un edificio, viendo la ciudad de Gothan por la noche, no es tan tarde son casi las 11, pero se está acercando el otoño y ahora oscurece más rápido, cosa que aumenta la delincuencia y robos, como el intento de robo del banco central de esta noche, fue rápido ya que fue por un grupo de novatos, no un gran esfuerzo para todos nosotros pero estaban armados hasta los dientes, y bueno estábamos cerca y no teníamos nada mejor que hacer por el momento, así que batman y red robin y yo entramos en acción, poco después se nos unió red hood, y la cosa acabó rápido.

Parece que será un noche tranquila…..

 _AYUDA! SOCORRO!_

ay! para qué fui a hablar…... parece que proviene de algún callejón y parece ser la voz de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, poco después se escucharon más gritos, pero esta vez de una niña.

 _ABUELA!, ABUELA!_

Me giro para enfrentarme con Batman que esta a mi lado, pero cuando me giro no hay nadie, solo están red robin y red hood, levanto una ceja y solo se encojen de hombros y señalan en dirrección de los gritos, bufo, uf debería habérmelo imaginado. Me dispongo a ir en la misma dirección y los de atrás solo me siguen.

 **GOTHAN ( cerca del callejón) PVO-BATMAN/BRUCE**

 _AYUDA! SOCORRO_!

Escucho los gritos de una mujer y no espero más y me lanzo rumbo al callejón, estábamos un poco lejos y solo escuchamos los gritos porque había un gran silencio esta noche, voy saltando de una azotea bastante cerca ya, cuando escucho los gritos de la niña.

 _ABUELA!, ABUELA!_

Seguidamente escucho la voz de un hombre, borracho lo más seguro.

VIEJA! ENTREGA TODO EL DINERO QUE TENGAS O TE VUELO LA CABEZA!

Es cuando me entra una rabia y me recuerda aquel fatídico día, pero sacudo la cabeza, bruce! concentrate!, esta vez no será lo mismo!, me digo a mi mismo. Corro más rápido y me acerco al borde del tejado justo arriba de callejón, y estoy a punto de saltar cuando una voz… si, una voz condescendiente, pero enojada al mismo tiempo, cerca de la entrada del callejón dice:

 _QUE BASURA TENEMOS AQUÍ? ATACANDO A UNOS DÉBILES CIVILES, NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA ESCORIA!._

Al principio creí que era lo voz de algún policía novato, ya que es fuerte aunque un poco aguda, pero mi sorpresa solo aumentó al acercarse la sombra y revelar a un pequeño niño, si… un niño de no más de la edad de damián que entra con las manos en los bolsillos y con una tranquilidad….. como si estuviera paseando por el parque!, el sujeto con la pistola se gira y grita:

 _¿QUIÉN HA DICHO ESO? el tipo dice,_ girando la cabeza y mirando al niño el cual solo le regresa la mirada, a simple vista aburrida como si estuviera mirando la cosa más repugnante de la tierra pero si te centras puedes notar una furia interna.

La situación es de los más rara que haya visto en todos mis años de ser Batman, y vaya! que he visto cosas rara, desde payasos psicópatas hasta drácula, mmm , pero nunca he visto a un niño pequeño como este, sin ninguna arma a la vista enfrentar a un tipo el doble de su tamaño armado y estar tan calmado.

 _fuiste tú mocoso? es que acaso quieres que te mate a ti también?_.

Las palabras del hombre borracho cortan mi línea de pensamiento, en eso Nightwing aparece a mi lado y justo detrás de él red robin y red hood, veo que se tensa y esta a punto de saltar en medio de la situación, pero pongo mi brazo e impido su avance, se gira y me lanza una mirada de desconcierto, realmente no sé porque lo detuve, pero le hago una señal de que espere, duda por un momento, mirando entre mi y la escena jugando delante de nosotros, por última suspira y se queda, pero continua listo para entrar en acción. Volvemos a centrarnos en la escena delante nuestro, justo a tiempo para escuchar al niño decir:

 _ **Deja ir a esas mujeres ahora mismo!**_

Todo por un momento se detiene…y todos estamos en shock, esa voz…esa autoridad…y esa mirada…., cosas que solo había visto en emperadores, reyes o en mi mismo en las noticias no me extraña que el tipo con el arma se vea asustado, y por unos momentos nadie se mueve, hasta que a red hood rompe el silencio silbando y diciendo: _guauu ese mocoso tiene agallas!,_ el tiempo parece descongelarse, y el sujeto también parece recuperarse del shock, más probable que gracias a las bebidas en su organismo que cualquier otra cosa, lo ve que se gira completamente hacia el chico y esta vez cuando habla y le apunta con la pistola, diciendo o si no qué?, llamarás a batman?, pregunta burlonamente. Veo a dick a mi lado todavía con la mandíbula floja, también veo como disimuladamente el niño les hace señales a las mujeres para que se vayan, estas parecen dudar pero al final se marchan cuando el niño les manda una buena mirada.

Le hago una señal a tim en dirección por donde se fueron las mujeres, me mira y después asiente y se va detrás de ellas. El chico parece relajar un poco su postura solo un poco, pero parece que no soy el único en notarlo, el sujeto también y escucha a las mujeres escapar, ahora mira enojado y grita:

 _POR TU CULPA MOCOSO, SE ME HAN ESCAPADO_ , e intenta girarse e ir a por ellas, pero en eso el niño saca algo del bolsillo del pantalón, es un el rollo de billetes, bastante gordo y lo tira al suelo entre ellos dos de una manera condescendiente, el tipo se detiene bruscamente, y parece sorprendido por un momento, pero después sonríe locamente, _JAJAJA JAJAJA, MOCOSO AHORA TE VOY A MATAR! Y ME QUEDARÉ CON TODO ESE DINERO! JAJAJA JAJAJA._

El chico con una fuerte voz le dice: _ahora vete! ya tienes tu dinero_!

Pero el tipo parece reacio a solo llevarse el dinero y más con ganas de matarlo, entonces el tipo se acerca más al dinero, con intención de cogerlo, lo coge, el chico no hace nada y solo lo mira , el tipo se para y le vuelve a apuntar con el arma y grita:

LO SIENTO MOCOSO, PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR TESTIGOS!, en eso aprieta el gatillo y….todo va en cámara lenta, veo al chico cerrar los ojos y suspirar, ninguna señal de miedo en su rostro, realmente me sorprende; veo la bala salir de la pistola, me culpo por esperar y no haber hecho nada, dick se tensa más y esta con un pies a colgando ya de la azotea, tengo en mi mano un batarang a punto de lanzar, jason también ha sacado su pistola ( balas de goma), por el rabillo del ojo veo a tim también a punto de saltar, pero es inevitable, no llegaremos a tiempo!

Y en eso el chico vuelve a abrir los ojos y todo vuelve a ser normal, por un nanosegundo lo veo sorprendido pero rápido desaparece y su mirada es analizadora. Y todo sucede rápidamente, el chico se agacha y pivota hacía a un lado, por poco esquivando la bala, el tipo con la pistola se sorprende y está a punto de disparar otra vez, pero el chico no le da tiempo, corre en zig zag y en nada está delante del hombre, el tipo por reflejo da un paso hacía atrás, cosa que el chico aprovecha, con un manotazo hace volar la pistola, al mismo tiempo que salta hacia adelante y con su otra mano le da un buen gancho en la mandíbula al tipo, desorientando lo con éxito y con el impulso gira y le da una buena patada que hace que el tipo se estrelle con la pared del callejón y caiga sentado al suelo.

Todos nos quedamos en shock nuevamente, pues aunque pasó bastante rápido, todos fuímos capaces de seguir todos los movimientos, aunque el chico se movió rápido, pudimos notar una cierta rigidez en sus movimientos. Veo a dick detenerse de golpe junto con tim y a jason también, por un momento nadie se mueve y solo vemos como el chico se queda parado viendo sus manos con una mirada llena de pensamientos muy rápidos, solo puedo detectar asombro (como si no pudiera él mismo creérselo, también una mirada de consideración y reflexión hasta que acaba con una mirada de aceptación), se gira de manera que ahora está de frente al hombre que está en el suelo viéndolo y murmurando cosas como: _quién eres?, apártate de mí!, eres un demonio!_

Para nuestra sorpresa el chico no parece enojarse sino se ríe, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, se agacha, recoge el dinero que el tipo dejó caer en el golpe y se lo mete en el bolsillo del pantalón, sin apartar la mirada del sujeto, se levanta y con pasos tranquilos se acerca a unos tres pasos lejos de sujeto y dice con una voz burlona: _Demonio?._

El tipo intenta levantarse pero el chico mete su mano en el bolsillo de afuera de su chaqueta y saca un pañuelo, el tipo se detiene, por el repentino movimiento, pero el chico no se detiene y enrolla el pañuelo en su mano y la conduce hasta el interior de su chaqueta, saca un objeto, no sé que es pero deduzco que es un arma por como el tipo palidece y lanza una mirada rápida a su arma que está muy lejos, volviendo a mirar al chico y congelándose cuando el chico con un movimiento fluido saca el arma, apuntando directamente en la frente, el tipo traga y comienza a suplicar por su vida, diciendo: _Por favor no me dispares, no lo volveré a hacer._

El chico no dice nada y solo lo escucha, cuando escucha el seguro del del arma se desbloquea, el tipo se calla, parece que se va a desmayar en ningún momento. El chico se aleja un par de pasos del tipo, el tipo suspira por un momento pero se atraganta cuando el chico le vuelve a apuntar con el arma y abre la boca y dice: _**Solo deben matar aquellos que están preparados para morir!.**_ Y dispara!,el disparo se escucha fuerte y el tipo cierra los ojos, por un momento, y después los abre sorprendido por estar vivo todavía, mira hacia un lado y ve el agujero en la pared, vuelve su mirada al chico y el chico vuelve a hablar y dice: _ **Espero que nunca lo olvides.**_ El tipo asiente lentamente, el chico sonríe como complacido y se gira rumbo a la entrada del callejón, no ha dado ni unos tres pasos y el tipo se desmaya. El chico gira la cabeza en su dirección y asiente para si mismo, y continúa su camino.

Algo dentro de mí, me hace reaccionar después de esas grandes palabras y todo esa escena y salto del tejado, cayendo a unos cuantos pasos del chico y el hombre. El chico se detiene, pero no se da la vuelta. Con mi mejor voz que utilizo para interrogar a los culpables y que he dominado siendo Batman le pregunto:

 _Quién eres tú?,_ El chico se ríe y se gira para enfrentarme directamente, en sus ojos no veo miedo, solo reconocimiento y esa misma mirada analizadora de antes, su lenguaje corporal no me dice mucho tampoco, tiene esa misma confianza y responde:...

 _Hastaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquíiííííí, sorry!, si quieren saber más, hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Puede que para algunos crean que Batman parece un poco fuera de papel, pero todos saben que él analiza primero y después ataca. Además lelouch no esta sorprendido por todo esto, recordemos que en al comienzo del anime villette le apunta y le dispara mientras usando un_ _Knightmare Frames y lelouch ni siquiera reacciona, tampoco reacciona tanto al ser disparado ya que fue apuñalado ya, una vez así que, como que piensa, pff moriré otra vez._

 _Espero que les haya gustado! y Gracias a tí Sali! me alegro que te guste mi historia, la verdad es sí!, deberían haber más fics crossovers entre batman y code geass, porque los dos tiene ese tema de luchar por la justicia y los protagonista de ambos son oscuros, con un paso triste, pero quieren cambiar las cosas!, los dos son caballeros de la justicia!_


	3. Chapter 3 Presentaciones

RESUMEN: Las buenas historias siempre comienzan con un fondo negro y una fría calma que una traviesa hasta las más fuertes almas. Dos personajes de la oscuridad, con una misma intención, pero con caminos diferentes. ¿Es posible la coexistencia de dos grandes seres en este mundo tan pequeño ?, no sé, pero de algo estoy seguro y es qué cambiar la historia de la humanidad!

 **Esta historia está localizada después de los acontecimientos del cero (el código geass) con el lelouch y en el trama de batman ha pasado los siguientes acontecimientos como: todo el muerto y es capuchina roja pero ha arreglado las cosas entre él y batman, nightwing es el mismo que en las películas donde la venta damian y damian es el mismo mocoso engreído pero ya han ocurrido los acontecimientos de la película del "hijo de batman".**

Bueno sin más preámbulos la historia, ahhh pero no sin antes decir que tanto los derechos de batman y código geass no me pertenecen, ya que si yo pertenecieran sería rica, jajajaja.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 3 Presentaciones**

 **GOTHAN ( callejón) PVO-NIGHTWING/DICK**

Todo esta escena parece subrealista, no puedo creer lo que han visto mis ojos. Sigo al chico con la mirada, él cuàl está a punto de marcharse y es cuando noto por el rabillo del ojo que bruce se mueve, y salta del tejado cayendo a unos cuantos pasos del chico y el hombre que hace desmayado justa a la pared. Y es en ese momento que el chico se detiene, pero no se da la vuelta. Escucho a Bruce, no, Batman, esa es la voz que utiliza cuando interroga a los culpables y que hace congelar hasta a los más grandes villanos, dice: _Quién eres tú?_

Para mi sorpresa y shock! el chico se ríe…. si!, se ríe! pero no de una forma loca, no, es una risa…. como cuando estás satisfecho por algo que has hecho bien, calmada pero no tímida, él chico también se giró para enfrentar directamente a Batman, en sus ojos no veo miedo, solo reconocimiento y esa misma mirada analizadora de antes, su lenguaje corporal no dice mucho tampoco, tiene esa misma confianza y responde: _Con que tú eres Batman, mmm._ Lo dice de una manera tan casual, como si fuera los más normal del mundo enfrentar a encapuchados casi el doble de tu altura!

Batman solo gruñe y con la misma voz pregunta : ¿ _De dónde me conoces? y ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

El chico lo mira con aire despreocupado y encogiéndose de hombros dice: _Sales mucho en la televisión y aquí parece que la gente te conoce bastante._ El chico lo escanea con la mira de abajo a arriba y después de parecer estar hecho con su análisis, vuelve a decir: _Respecto a tu segunda pregunta no veo porque debo darle mi nombre aún desconocido que oculta su rostro y ni se presenta._ Aquí el chico se centra en su cara directamente y su postura es más recta pero aún relajada.

Hay un silencio y puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo que tanto jason como tim se acerca al lado mío, puedo escuchar a jason murmurando que _vaya este chaval tiene agallas!,_ escucho a tim solo decirle _cállate, no me dejas escuchar!,_ suspiro y les digo que _guarden silencio_ y parecen que van a protestar más pero en eso el gruñido de Batman se escucha y nos corta, todos giramos la cabeza, para ver a batman y al chico otra vez.

Batman dice: _¿Dónde están tus padres?_

El chico se le queda viendo por un momento, y su rostro se vuelve una máscara en blanco y totalmente inexpresivo, pero su lenguaje corporal todavía sigue relajado y dice: _muertos._ No nos sorprende realmente, en las calles de Gotham hay muchos huérfanos. Detrás mío puedo sentir que jason se tensa y aprieta los puños, él se crió que en las calles y sabe lo difícil que es vivir por su cuenta, también tim frunce el ceño, yo mismo también se lo difícil y peligroso que estar solo en las calles de Gotham y además tan joven. Veo a Batman bajar un poco su postura, y aprieta un botón en su cinturón, el que llama al batmovil, y medio se gira, aunque todavía viendo al chico y dice: _Ven conmigo._

La sorpresa pasa por el rostro del chico pero no dura mucho y el chico vuelve a reír, girando un poco su cuerpo también en dirección a la salida del callejón pero todavía enfrentando a Batman y con toque de diversión, mirando directamente a los ojos de bruce dice: _No sabía que Batman secuestra niños,_ después de decir eso, gira su cabeza en dirección nuestra y nos mira directamente, me sorprende por un momento, nos analiza a cada uno de nosotros con una mirada que parece que pudiera ver el interior de nuestra alma, noto a tim que se tensa a mi lado mientras jason levanta la mano en forma burlona y le saluda, miro también la cabeza de bruce que se gira para vernos también y es cuando noto ese mismo parecido… los dos hacen una figura impresionante, parados firmemente y sin miedo con un aura de mando y poder.

La imagen se rompe cuando el chico de una forma como cuestión de hecho dice: _Realmente no me sorprende._ Y se encoge de hombros y vuelve su mirada a Batman otra vez, Batman también gira su cabeza en su dirección. Y vuelve a haber un silencio, que solo es roto cuando se escuchan unos neumáticos rechinar en el asfalto, seguidamente se ve al batmovil parar detrás de bruce, por el otro lado del callejón, Batman camina rumbo a la puerta del coche y cuando esta al lado del coche se vuelve a girar para enfrentarse al chico y vuelve a decir: _Ven conmigo._

El chico se le queda mirando por un momento pero sus ojos viajan al coche, Batman abre las puertas del coche, y es cuando la atención del chico vuelve a Batman y frunce el ceño un poco. Batman vuelve a hablar: _Sube, a menos que tengas otro lugar a donde ir._ Seguidamente rodea el coche y vuelve a mirar al chico. La mirada del chico recorre todo, analizando la situación, la entrada del callejón detrás de él, al hombre inconsciente junto a la pared, luego a nosotros y por último el inclina un poco la cabeza, el pelo le cubre los ojos, y se encoge de hombros, vuelve a levantar la mirada, camina hasta llegar frente a la puerta del coche y se detiene,mira todo el coche por dentro, como buscando trampas, después de unos segundos su mirada vuelve en dirección a Batman. Levanta la mano izquierda para abrir su chaqueta y con la otra mano enrollada en el pañuelo otra vez, saca el arma y apunta a Batman. Batman no se mueve y solo se quedan mirando fijamente entre ellos por lo que parece una eternidad, pero el chico luego sonríe y le lanza el arma, Batman coge el arma sin inmutarse, el chico entonce dice: _creo que ese policía Jack en el bar cerca de aquí la encontrará a faltar._ Y se sube al coche, como si nada. Batman lo mira, pero después lanza su mirada hacía mí y asiente, yo asiento, y entonce él se sube al coche y veo cerrar la cabina y seguidamente arrancar.

Solo suspiro al ver el batmovil alejarse, me giro para hacer frente a los otros y nos miramos entre nosotros y abro la boca para decir algo, pero jason se me adelanta y dice: _guau esto se está volviendo interesante!_ y lo veo marcharse rumbo a su motocicleta, tim solo asiente con la cabeza y también va rumbo a su motocicleta, pronto me quedo solo en ese callejón volviendo a jugar toda la escena en mi cabeza y al final no puedo estar en desacuerdo con jason.

* * *

 **En el batmóvil PVO-BATMAN / BRUCE**

Después de arrancar el coche, llamo a alfred, mientras espero que responda, mi mirada se desliza en el chico que esta sentado en el asiento del copiloto, una simple vista que parece un paseo normal, el chico esta relajado con una expresión tranquila y recostada contra el respaldo del asiento, tiene las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada en el brazo mirando por la ventana, pero para una mente entrenada a ver detalles, puedo observar en el reflejo de la ventana que sus ojos se fijan en cada detalle y que esta alerta, esperando algo ... en eso me corta de mi reflexión la voz de alfred: señor ?, ocurre algo ?. alfred responde tranquilamente, observo que la voz de alfred un trae la atención del chico también, yo respondo: alfred, tendremos compañía. alfred responde: otra pijamada ?, yo no responddo, alfred vuelve a hablar: oh !, fantástico Y en eso se acaba la llamada.

Vuelve un silencio en el coche, mi mirada se vuelve al arma con el que el chico me apunta y me lanzo después, es efecto una arma de policía, y mi mirada vuelve al chico y digo: ¿cómo obtuviste el arma ?. El chico no responde inmediatamente pero después de un momento todavía sin fijar en mi respuesta: Hace un rato entró en un bar y jugué a las cartas con unos tipos, de allí obtuve el dinero, uno era policía y cuando estaban en shock de haber perdido con un niño, en este punto el chico sonríe, como recordando el momento, luego continua: al salir de decidir tomar prestado su arma, después de todo, puede ser peligroso estar en la noche y desarmado, nunca pensé que iba a necesitar tan pronto . Asiento con la cabeza, después de todo es verdad, por la noche, y por las calles de Gotham es peligroso.

Después de un momento de contemplación y revivir toda la escena del pregunto: ¿por qué no mataste a ese tipo ?. El chico por fin se vuelve en mi dirección, y es cuando esos ojos purpura reales se centran en mí. Nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda, analizadora y con tanta sabiduría en la cara de un niño, porque realmente eso es lo que es, es un niño, como de la edad de damian, y aunque en damian también veo una mira profunda, no es lo mismo, damian tiene ese toque de ira en él y ese aire de superioridad por la que entramos en tantas discusiones tan a menudo, por el contrario en este niño, este niño tiene una aura de confianza, el chico me enfrenta directamente y en ningún momento mostró el miedo, el chico es el manejo en todo momento como si el supiera todo lo que lo rodea y analizó toda la situación con una gran madures, después de un momento de mirar fijamente y intentar analizarnos mutuamente, el chico por fin responde: El hecho de que el fuerte mate sin compasión y con crueldad al débil ... Es imperdonable! ¡Sólo los que están preparados para morir los matar !, por un momento me sorprende su arrebato de furia, me mira fijamente y después de suspira y su mirada cae en la ventana y con calma otra vez dados: Ese tipo tenía ojeras y llevaba un anillo de casado, supongo que aún tienen un tipo como ellos tienen una familia, en este punto su mirada se vuelve melancólica y lejana por un momento pero vuelve a hablar: también este tipo no está preparado para morir, también estabas a todos, él escuchado que no matas , y yo realmente no quiero morir por el momento. Aquí su mirada se hace contemplativa y sigue mirando por la ventana,

Por la aleta llegamos a la cueva, el salgo del coche y puedo ver un alfred de cercar por el rabillo de ojo, detrás de mi también escucho el ruido de las motocicletas de los chicos, pero mi mirada esta fija en el chico delante de mí que sinceramente estoy impresionado, este chico de no más de 11 años era valiente como tú. No solo había quedado callado el resto del viaje sino que me había respondido con una tranquilidad y sin dejar de intimidar, sino que también logra salir del batmovil con aire de dignidad y respeto. Habría probado que el niño de un hombre es muy rico y es una escena de ocurrido en ese callejón hace unos momentos no hay ocurrido, pero sabía que no lo era. En eso alfred me saluda y se detiene a unos pasos delante del chico y lo saluda.

* * *

 **BATCUEVA PVO- Alfred Pennyworth**

He estado en la cueva desde que el maestro bruce salió y todos los otros chicos, menos el maestro damian que esta una tierra por las semanas, ha estado tranquilo, después de discutir con el amo antes de su patrulla, después se fue a su habitación y no ha salido.

Hubiera continuado dividiendo si no tengo receta cuenta de que el maestro bruce esta llamando, acepta la llamada y respondo: señor ?, ocurre algo?

Él solo responde: alfred, tendremos compañía. mmm esas palabras me suenan familiar, hasta que me acuerdo que fueron las mismas palabras que el maestro dijo cuando trajo al maestro damian y respondo: otra pijamada ?, el maestro no me responde, y vuelvo a hablar: oh !, fantástico. Y en eso se acaba la llamada. Supongo que tendremos un otro joven en la mansión, solo puedo recurrir y negar con la cabeza, aunque el maestro bruce es todo oscuro y arriesga su vida siendo un vigilante, me alegro que no este solo. Ahora solo puedo preguntar como será el nuevo integrante, realmente espero que ningún mar como el maestro damian cuando llegó, no creo que pueda soportar otra vez, aunque el joven ha mejorado un poco con sus modales.

El ruido de un coche me alerta de la llegada del maestro bruce y es cuando me doy cuenta que estuve en mis pensamientos por un buen rato. Me acerco al coche y veo salir al maestro bruce primero, detrás del velero y los chicos también llegar en sus motocicletas y acercarse más lentamente. El maestro bruce esta mirando a la figura que esta sentada en el asiento del copiloto y es cuando venda que veo que, una pequeña figura, con el cabello oscuro enmarcando su cara delicada y un par de ojos amatistas que miran todo de forma analizadora. la figura del niño, en realidad, es de la misma altura que el joven damian, pero este chico es delgado, con sólo los músculos mostrados en su marco. Sin embargo, la forma en que se lleva demuestra fuerza y autoridad. Incluso con esas ropas un poco sucias, el muchacho todavía posee el mismo aura de un noble,

Saludo primero al maestro bruce y digo: supongo que este es el joven de quién me hablo. Solo mueve la cabeza en señal y continua observando todos los movimientos del niño, los otros chicos tampoco no han parado de observar al chico. Luego me dirijo al joven, quién al escuchar mi voz se vuelve su mirada hacia mi, su rostro es tranquilo, pero puedo ver en sus ojos perdida, amor, traición; sin embargo, también anhelan sueños y esperanzas.

Hago una reverencia, el chico aprieta los puños, como si la acción lo molestara, pero no dice nada, solo levanto una ceja, eso no había pasado antes con ninguno de los anteriores chicos que el maestro bruce había traído, luego me presento: Hola, Soy Alfred Pennyworth. El chico me mira detenidamente y pregunta: _¿Sabes luchar alfred?,_ todo se congela por un momento, esto tampoco había pasado antes, mi mirada se dirige al maestro bruce pero no dice nada y solo nos observa, y vuelvo mi mirada al chico delante de mí y contesto con la verdad: sí joven, sé defenderme muy parece ser la respuesta correcta porque el chico sonríe ligeramente y extiende su mano en forma de saludo y dice: Lelouch, **solo** , lelouch, Alfred. Lo miro y agarró la mano, el apretón de manos es firme pero no doloroso o incomodo, es amistoso y el chico asiente con la cabeza y suelta mi mano.

Y todo en la cueva vuelve a moverse, los chicos me saludan, el joven lelouch solo los mira, el maestro bruce se acerca a la computadora, y dice: ¿Así que lelouch quién eres ?, el joven delante de mi no contesta, el amo bruce toca algo en el teclado y luego se gira hacía nosotros y se quita la capucha. Puedo escuchar los jadeos de los demás chicos, aunque el joven lelouch solo parece medio sorprendido. El maestro bruce vuelve a preguntar y contra todo pronóstico, esta vez el chico responde: Soy lelouch. Hay otro silencio y el chico pregunta: ¿Qué harás conmigo?

El maestro bruce parece pensativo por un momento y luego dice: Bruce Wayne, ese es mi nombre, ¿Tienes algún familiar ?. El chico niega con la cabeza, y el maestro bruce vuelve a hablar: Por el momento te quedaras aquí, ya que no tienes a donde ir. El chico asiente con la cabeza. Luego el maestro bruce dice: Alfred te ayudará a instalarte, ya es tarde, mañana hablaremos. Y el amo bruce se vuelve al ordenador, los demás vienen como señal y cada uno se va por un camino diferente. Solo quedamos el chico y yo. Entonces me giro hacía él y digo: ¿Le gustaría ver donde dormirá? Y comienzo a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, el chico me sigue y se pone al lado mío.

El camino es silencioso y el chico parece más interesado viendo la casa, en eso se parece a los niños anteriores, aunque los otros, la veía con asombro y su valor como el maestro damian, este chico para observación de forma calmada pero analizando todo , las salidas, las habitaciones que pasamos, como la cocina, el comedor, la biblioteca, este parece llamar más por su atención, pero continua caminando.

Llegamos delante de una puerta de madera, abro la puerta y el sostengo para él, el chico me levantando una ceja, pero no entrará hasta que yo entre primero, entro, pasando las puertas y yo detengo un lado y yo giro en su dirección, el joven lelouch se para en el umbral de la puerta, escanea toda la habitación y luego entra. El señalo donde está el baño y las partes restantes de la habitación, él asiente, después camino hasta la puerta y el pregúntense: ¿Desea algo joven lelouch ?, ¿quiere que el preparó un baño o una taza de té ?. Él me sonríe y dice: No será necesario, se arreglármelas solo, gracias; como desee joven lelouch, digo. Estoy un punto de salir cuando el chico me vuelve a hablar: Descansa alfred, pareces cansado. Me giro en su dirección, sonrío y digo: buenas noches, el asiento con la cabeza y cierro la puerta.

Vuelvo un poco con algo de té para el maestro bruce, que está sentado antes de baten y digo: El nuevo chico me cae bien. el se gira y me pregunta: ¿como esta?. bueno, no parecía sorprendido por el recorte de personal y fué muy educado y considerado cuando me ofrecí en prepararle un baño o un té, dijo y cito: "No será necesario, se arreglármelas solo, gracias.", también me dijo que descansará, porque parezco cansado, parece un chico interesante, ¿dónde encontró maestro bruce ?.

* * *

Yyyyy finnnn !, bueno no fin, pero hasta la próxima !, donde veremos desde el punto de vista de lelouch.

Así que espero que no haya hecho esperar demasiado! jajajaja hasta la próxima, espero que pueda disfrutado! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Duelo

RESUMEN: Las buenas historias siempre comienzan con un fondo negro y una fría que hace una vuelta a las más fuertes almas. Dos personajes de la oscuridad, con una misma intención, pero con caminos diferentes. ¿Es posible la coexistencia de dos grandes seres en este mundo tan pequeño ?, ¡no sé, pero de algo estoy seguro y es lo que cambia la historia de la humanidad!

 **Esta historia está localizada después de los eventos del cero y ha tenido las siguientes cosas: el mismo que en las películas donde la venta es damian y damian es el mismo mocoso engreído pero ha pasado los hechos de la película del "hijo de batman".**

Bueno sin más preámbulos la historia, ahhh pero no sin antes decir que tanto los derechos de batman y código geass no me pertenece, ya que sí sí pertenecieran a ella, jajajaja.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 4 Duelo**

 **GOTHAN (Mansión Wayne) PVO-Alfred**

Otro día más, el sol esta a punto de salir y a fuera de la mansión ya se puede ver actividad, aunque la mansión por dentro esta en silencio, y no es de extrañar, con todos los habitantes siendo vigilantes nocturnos, los días comienzan hasta más tarde. Yo siendo el mayordomo siempre estoy despierto antes que todos, camino por los pasillos de la mansión, me dirijo rumbo a la cocina, tengo que preparar el desayuno de mis amos, tienen que comer bien, ya que sus vidas son tan agitadas.

En mi camino a la cocina, paso por delante de la biblioteca y veo la puerta abierta, _mmm, es extraño, estoy seguro que cerré la puerta anoche, será mejor que lo investigue._

Al entrar en la biblioteca, al principio no noto nada inusual, pero es al escuchar con atención, que puedo sentir una ligera respiración, giro mi vista por toda la biblioteca y mi vista cae en el mueble que esta de espaldas a la estrada con vista a la ventana, donde parece que proviene el sonido, me acerco a inspeccionar, pensando en encontrarme a algún joven amo, después de todo no sería la primera vez que me encontrara con alguno, pero para mi mayor sorpresa, cuando visualizo a la figura que descansa en el mueble es el joven que el maestro bruce trajo ayer, parece que se despertó temprano y llego a la biblioteca. Observo como su rostro parece tranquilo y relajado, tiene un brazo para apoyar la cabeza, mientras que el otro sostiene un libro bastante grueso cerca del pecho, mmm, parece que se quedo dormido leyendo, leyendo un libro de política de américa?, no es un libro que cualquier niño estuviese interesado en leer, por otro lado, en la mesita delante del sofá esta llena de libros de: historia universal, los mejores pensadores de la historia, el arte de la guerra, los héroes del presente,economía. Un interesante conjunto debo decir, y todos están abiertos, como si hubieran sido leídos, debo decir que estoy sorprendido por la gran cantidad de información, aunque con todo lo que el maestro me dijo ayer sobre este chico...

 **FLASHBACK ( Baticueva, conversación nocturna entre bruce y alfred)**

Vuelvo con algo de té para el maestro bruce, que está sentado delante de la computadora y digo: _El nuevo chico me cae bien_. el se gira y me pregunta: _¿como esta?._

 _B_ _ueno, no parecía sorprendido por el recorte de personal y fue muy educado y considerado cuando me ofrecí en prepararle un baño o un té, dijo y cito:_ "No será necesario, se arreglármelas solo, gracias.", _también me dijo que descansará, porque parezco cansado, parece un chico interesante, ¿dónde lo encontró maestro bruce ?. Él no se parece, por lo que he visto, en nada con los otros chicos._

Bruce no responde, parece inmerso en sus pensamientos, después de un tiempo responde: _En eso tienes razón alfred, ese chico no se parece a ninguno de los chicos anteriores, este chico actúa..._ parece luchar con las palabras por un momento pero al final continua: _este chico es muy diferente, tu lo viste en su mirada no?, su mirada no era la de un niño, alfred, si tu hubieras estado en ese callejón lo entenderías,_ bruce suspira y vuelve su mirada a la computadora.

 _¿Que paso exactamente esta noche maestro bruce?,_ bruce no se gira pero contesta:

 _Alfred, esta noche parecía ir como todas las noches, hasta cuando estaba en lo alto de un edificio con los chicos, escuchamos unos gritos de una mujer y una niña pidiendo ayuda y la voz de un hombre gritándoles, rápidamente me dirigí al callejón de donde provenían las voces y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en acción, porque el hombre les estaba apuntando con una pistola,_ bruce aprieta los puños pero continua hablando, _escuche una voz que provenía de la entrada del callejón, y allí este chico entraba, este chico... este chico enfrento al hombre que estaba armado,este chico con ninguna muestra de miedo o duda, y hablaba con una autoridad, que ningún niño tiene, alfred, este chico parecía un comandante o un emperador, todo en el pedía obediencia absoluta que nos sorprendió a todos, hasta el hombre que parecía que estaba borracho hasta el entendimiento. Este chico también tenía una buena cantidad de dinero con él, ningún niño de la calle tiene esa cantidad en el bolsillo, y tampoco ningún niño lanza ese dinero al suelo, no de la forma tan condescendiente como este chico. También este chico ni se inmuto cuando este hombre le disparo.._

 _¿Le disparo el hombre al chico!?_

 _Si, alfred, y este chico solo cerro los ojos y suspiro como si fuese los más normal, aunque después los abrió y reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar la bala y le dio dos buenos golpes y desarmó al hombre, se movió rápido, pero sus movimientos era un poco rígidos, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a luchar, pero sus golpes eran fuertes de eso no hay duda._

 _Menos mal, maestro bruce, me preocupaba de que estuviera herido._

 _No, alfred, no resulto herido, aunque eso no fue lo más sorprendente._

 _¿Qué fue entonces maestro bruce?_

 _Lo más sorprende es que el chico después apunto con una pistola al hombre que estaba tumbado contra el muro._

 _¿Una pistola?, ese chico tenía una arma con el!_

 _Sí, alfred, ese chico tenía una pistola, y hasta usó un pañuelo en la mano para no dejar huellas en el arma, muy inteligente debo decir._

 _Y ¿le disparo al hombre?_

 _Si, pero no lo hirió, el chico disparó cerca de su cabeza, pero no lo mató, solo lo asustó, pero lo que todavía me tiene intrigado es lo que dijo después._

 _¿Qué dijo maestro bruce?_

 _Este chico miro fijamente al hombre y le dijo:_ _ **Solo deben matar aquellos que están preparados para morir!.**_ _ **Espero que nunca lo olvides.**_

 _Debo decir que esas son unas palabras muy sabias y profundas, maestro bruce._

 _Ni que lo digas alfred, el hombre después de desmayo, y yo lo enfrente. Debo decir que el chico no parecía sorprendido por mi aparición, más bien parecía divertido, también sabía quién era, el no me dijo su nombre, aunque le pregunte dos veces, él dijo:_ _no veo porque debo darle mi nombre aún desconocido que oculta su rostro y ni se presenta. Alfred, todo esto mirándome fijamente._

 _Bueno, maestro bruce eso es normal de desconfiar de los extraños._

 _Lo sé alfred, pero el también sabía que no estábamos solos, cuando le pregunte que viniera conmigo, el chico dirigió su mirada a los chicos, el era consciente de que lo estaban observando!_

 _mmm, ¿Cree que es de algún grupo?,¿ que fue entrenado?_

 _mmm, no creó alfred, alguien como él no se uniría a un grupo, no, él sería capaz de fundar uno y sería el líder._ _Cuando llegó el batmovil, le dije que viniera conmigo si no tenía otro lugar a donde ir._

 _¿Y sus padres maestro bruce?_

 _Sus padres están muertos, aunque cuando le pregunte por ellos, me contestó de una manera tan plana y su cara era una pizarra en blanco total, así que al principio parecía reacio a venir conmigo, pero al final se acerco hasta la puerta del auto, lo inspeccionó y después cuando pensaba que por fin se subiría, me apunto con la misma arma envuelta en el pañuelo, no me disparó, nos miramos por un momento fijamente, supongo que no encontró nada mal conmigo, porque después me lanzó el arma y dijo que el policía cerca en el bar cercano la extrañaría, después se subió al auto y llegamos aquí y tú ya sabes el resto._

Después de todo eso dicho, un silencio se extendió por toda la cueva, solo acompañado por el ruido de los murciélagos en el techo. Y así hubiera continuado si alfred no rompe el silencio: _realmente este chico es diferente, pero no parece malo._

 _En eso tienes razón alfred, este chico no es malo, este chico llegará a ser una gran fuerza a tener en cuenta en el futuro, es inteligente._

 _De eso no hay duda maestro bruce, este chico no es como ninguno de los otros._

 _Si, pero no es solo inteligente, alfred, este chico tiene una gran sabiduría y madureza, además de una gran capacidad de analizar todo, que creo que supera hasta a Tim, también tiene esa sangre fría de jason, aunque este chico piensa con la mente fría y no caliente como jason, cuando estábamos en el coche y le pregunte porque no le disparo al hombre, me dio un mini discurso bastante apasionado de como_ El hecho de que el fuerte mate sin compasión y con crueldad al débil ... Es imperdonable! ¡Sólo los que están preparados para morir deben matar, este chico _también tiene ese carisma de dick y no nos olvidemos de esa aura de superioridad, bastante parecido a damian, aunque no como damian que parece obligar a los otros, este chico con solo mirarte parece que te ordenara a obedecerlo sin oponerte._

 _Este chico es realmente alguien de mantener cerca no maestro bruce?_

 _Sin duda alfred, este chico se parece mucho a mí._

 _¿A usted maestro?_

 _Si, alfred, este chico tiene una gran autoridad y puede ser temido, tiene un gran control en sus emociones que es casi imposible leerlo, este chico ha pasado por algo terrible que lo cambió._

 _¿Qué cree que haya sido maestro?_

 _No estoy realmente seguro pero sus ojos muestran que paso por el mismo infierno y salió victorioso._

 _Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo maestro bruce, cuando vi a este chico, pude ver eso es sus ojos:_ perdida, amor, traición; sin embargo, también anhelan sueños y esperanzas.

Si, parece que este chico ya logro su meta.

Después de eso el silencio se mantuvo por un momento, pero después bruce suspiro, se levanto y camino rumbo a la mansión. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta se volvió hacía alfred y le dijo: _Alfred, estas pendiente del chico, cuando vuelva del trabajo mañana hablaré con él, mientras tanto dile que es libre de quedarse aquí en la mansión._

 _Como guste maestro bruce._

 _Después los dos se separaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares de descanso._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Estaba recordando la charla que tuve con el maestro bruce la noche anterior cuando, un movimiento cerca de mis pies me llamo la atención. Era el gato de damian, perece que también se despertó temprano. El gato paso por donde estaba y después de una simple mirada hacía mi dirección, se digirió hacia el sofá donde descansaba el joven lelouch, el gato se detuvo delante del sofá, observando con gran atención al chico. Después repentinamente se subió al sofá y camino por el pecho del muchacho, el chico se movió, pero no se despertó, el gato acerco una pata a la mejilla del chico, el chico esta vez se movió más, soltó el libro y la digirió para apartar al gato, el gato no parecía irse y siguió molestando, el chico murmuró algo parecido a: _artur no molestes,_ solo pude levantar una ceja ante toda la escena.

Al final el gato pareció ganar y el chico se estiró con un gato y abrió un ojo amatista, parecía todavía medio dormido cuando dijo: mmm, tú no eres artur. Seguidamente un duelo de miradas entre los dos, que parecía bastante intenso, después de un tiempo, pareció que ganó el chico porque el gato enfurruñado se bajo de su pecho, pero no del sofá, el chico solo sonrió hacía el y le acarició la cabeza. Para mi sorpresa el gato no se alejo sino parecía encantado, cosa que es muy raro, porque al ser el gato del maestro damian solo parece aceptar mimos de este y de nadie de la familia, y cualquiera que se atreva a tocarlo, los muerde o los aruña, eso quedó bien comprobado por el maestro dick que lo quería tocar y después tuvo que ir a la enfermería, o el maestro tim, quién fue atacado por el gato, por pelear con el maestro damian, al maestro jason y al maestro bruce tampoco es que los trate bien, no los ataca pero tampoco les permite que se le acerquen, mmm parece que el maestro damian tendrá competición con el maestro lelouch ahora.

Mi atención se digirió al chico que todavía estaba acariciando al gato en la cabeza, pero parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Me aclaré la garganta y eso pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos, porque su mirada se centro en mi ahora, parecía un poco sorprendido por mi presencia, pero después me sonrió y me saludo con: _buenos días alfred._

 _Buenos días maestro lelouch,_ conteste, el frunció la frente, pareció disgustado y después suspiro, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, sus fracciones parecían corregidas y me volvió a hablar con una voz suave pero firme: _**alfred,** **solo lelouch, sin el maestro.**_ mmm, el maestro bruce tiene razón, tiene una gran aura de autoridad. Yo iba a preguntar por qué, pero no pareció importante y solo asentí y le dije: _como usted desee joven lelouch._ Todavía parecía reacio pero no dijo nada, su mirada volvió al gato quién parecía enfadado por ser ignorado, él volvió a sonreír y lo acariciaba de nuevo.

Después de un tiempo, volví a hablar: _Espero que haya dormido bien joven lelouch_

 _Si, alfred, dormí bien._ contestó, recogiendo el libro y colocando lo en la mesita y ordenando el resto.

 _Parece que tiene un buen conjunto de libros allí, joven lelouch._ El chico volvió su atención a mí, me analizó, después asintió y dijo _:_ _alfred, el conocimiento es muy valioso y una herramienta muy poderosa, nunca esta de más saber más._

 _Eso es muy cierto joven lelouch._ El chico recogió los libros y se levanto a colocarlos en los estantes, era un poco divertido, porque en algunos casos se tenía que poner de puntillas para llegar al lugar, y fue allí cuando lo observe detenidamente, este chico esta muy delgado, no muerto de hambre, pero bastante delgado, aunque tenía cierto musculo, y según lo que dijo el maestro bruce, no es tan débil como parece si pudo con ese borracho, también el chico se movía con esa elegancia y dignidad, sus movimientos eran fluidos y sabía donde colocar correctamente los libros, eso quiere decir que ya había memorizado la disposición de los libros.

Cuando acabó de colocarlos, volví a hablar: _¿Tiene hambre joven lelouch?,_ el chico se volvió hacia mi y contesto _:_ _no particularmente alfred._ Pareció detectar mi intensión y sonrió y me dijo: _aunque a una buena taza de té no le diría que no, alfred._

 _Sonreí y le conteste: entonces no se diga nada más, si fuese tan amable de acompañarme a la cocina entonces._ Él asintió y camino en mi dirección, pero fue detenido por el gato que se atravesó y le arañó el pantalón, el chico suspiró y lo recogió en sus brazos y dijo: _solo por esta vez no artur,_ al gato parece que no le importo ser llamado con otro nombre porque se acurruco en su pecho, no pude evitar notar como el chico mantenía al gato con una gentileza y un cuidado, como si fuese una pieza de cristal, sonreí ante la escena, y dije: _alfred,_ el chico me miró con una mirada confundida a mí y al gato por un momento y después una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios y dijo: _alfred no te consideraba el tipo egocéntrico para llamar a su gato con su mismo nombre._ Eso me trajo una sonrisa, y conteste: _el gato no es mío, es del maestro damian._ El chico solo sonrió complacido con la respuesta, no preguntó quién era el maestro damian, yo tampoco dije nada más y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Llegamos a la cocina, el chico no parecía sorprendido con nada del lujo de la casa, algo que los demás hubieran dicho algo ya, pero bueno este chico no ha actuado como ninguno de los chicos anteriores, y ahora recuerdo que el maestro bruce dijo que le había lanzado al hombre borracho dinero para detenerlo de ir tras las mujeres, y que no parecía muy preocupado con la idea de perder lo, así que supongo que el dinero no es algo que lo mueva.

El chico se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaba la pequeña barra de la cocina, el gato fue cuidadosamente colocado en sus piernas, yo me dispuse a preparar el té.

No mucho tiempo después estábamos tomando el té tranquilamente, el chico me agradeció, parecía disfrutar lo y lo bebía con toda la elegancia inglesa, y me di cuenta que tenía rasgos ingleses, así que dije: _Parece que eres un ingles también._ El sonrió, y respondió: _no recuerdo mucho, pero mi madre era..._ aquí el chico dudo un poco , pero después continuo: _ella era_ _de Francia, aunque por la otra parte si era Inglaterra._ Pude notar que no dijo **padre** y que **madre** lo dijo un poco demasiado forzado, antes de que pudiera seguir esa linea de pensamiento, él continuo: ¿ _alfred tu eres ingles, verdad?,_ asentí y respondí: _si, antes de venir a servir a la familia wayne me encontraba allá._ El asintió y continuamos bebiendo el té en silencio, aunque no era incomodo, era tranquilo, y solo puede pensar en lo bien que se siente compartir con alguien que disfruta el té también.

Estuvimos tranquilamente hasta que que oímos pequeños pasos acercarse, yo sabía que era el maestro damian, solo el se levanta temprano. Pude escuchar la voz del maestro damian antes de que entrara en la cocina diciendo: _Pennyworth!,_ _Pennyworth!._ Dirigí mi mirada al joven a mi lado quién seguía bebiendo el té con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando, luego mi mirada fue hacia la entrada cuando entró el maestro damian por la puerta, iba vestido con ropa de entrenamiento, en su cadera llevaba una espada y tenía una expresión de pocos amigos, camino hasta detenerse a pocos pies de la mesa, y dijo: _Pennyworth, estaré en el gimnasio, que nadie me interrumpa.,_ respondí: _D_ e _acuerdo maestro damian._ Parecía que iba a decir algo más pero en eso pareció darse cuenta de la otra presencia a mi lado. Así que su atención se centro en el otro joven, quién no había dicho nada hasta ahora y continuaba bebiendo su té. Pude ver como el maestro damian fruncía la frente y decía de una forma despectiva: _It!, otra molestia,_ el chico no dijo nada y tampoco reaccionó. Esto pareció molestar al maestro damian, quién volvió a hablar: _Así que esté es el que padre recogió esta vez_ _._ Esta vez el joven lelouch colocó la taza tranquilamente en la mesa, después abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacía a mí primero y dijo _:_ _alfred está era una de las mejores tazas de té que he probado,_ _gracias._ yo solo sonreí y dije _: De nada joven lelouch._ Él asintió y en eso el maestro damian volvió a hablar _:_ It! _otra rata callejera!._ El joven lelouch giró su cabeza hacia el maestro damian, lo analizo de arriba a abajo y de una manera condescendiente dijo: _uff, otro tonto niño rico._ y luego suspiró y negó con la cabeza despectivamente. Eso enojo más al maestro damian, quién desenvainó su espada y la apunto al joven lelouch, quién ni si quiera se inmutó, gruñendo el maestro damian dijo: _¿Qué dijiste campesino?,_ el joven lelouch solo sonrió con una sonrisa condescendiente, pero parecía más irónica desde mi punto de vista y dijo: _¿Qué acaso los niños ricos son sordos o no entiende una frase tan simple tampoco?._ Si las miradas matasen, el joven lelouch estaría ya siete pies bajo tierra con la mirada que le esta enviando el maestro damian. El maestro damian apretó su agarre en la empuñadura de la espada y siseó: ¿Cómo te atreves? _, te cortaré esa lengua!._

 _Como me pareció que ya era suficiente dije: ¿_ _Que le ha dicho el maestro bruce sobre las armas en casa, maestro damian?, ¿además no se dirigía a entrenar al gimnasio?._ Esto pareció calmar un poco al maestro damian y solo respondió: _Tienes suerte, te salvó_ _Pennyworth._ En eso se giró rumbo a la salida, solo pude suspirar internamente por una catástrofe evitada, pero supongo que suspire antes de tiempo, porque en eso el joven lelouch dijo _: ¿O si no qué?, ¿Qué podría hacer un niño mimado como tú?,_ le dirigí una mirada de advertencia al joven lelouch, quién solo se encogió de hombros _,_ e iba a decir algo pero en eso el maestro damian se giró rápidamente otra vez y dirigió su espada al joven lelouch quién no se volvió a inmutar, esta vez cuando el maestro damian hablo fue lleno de furia: _Verás delo que soy capaz!._ Dijo con orgullo: _Te reto a un duelo!._ El joven lelouch se levanto del asiento, lo miró fijamente y dijo _: acepto._ El maestro damian sonrío arrogantemente diciendo: _bueno, parece que no eres solo un hablador,_ y añadió _: elijé el arma. Entones el joven lelouch dijo: ¿Quién dijo que era un duelo con armas?, solo los niños resuelven las cosas_ _peleando_ , después suspiro y se encogió de hombros y dijo: _aunque supongo que como solo eres un niño mimado te van bien las espaditas..._ El maestro damian gritó: No soy un niño!, soy un adulto!, entonces el joven lelouch con una sonrisa victoriosa dijo: _Bueno, entonces como eres un adulto, esto lo resolveremos como adultos, con nuestra mente._ El maestro damian se detuvo y miro sospechosamente al joven lelouch, consciente que había caído en una trampa, dijo: _¿Qué propones entonces?_

El joven lelouch desinteresadamente dijo _: ¿Que te parece si lo resolvemos con una partida de ajedrez?._ El maestro damian respondió: _It, una partida de ajedrez me parece bien._ Y el joven lelouch añadió _: Además, lo haremos con una apuesta._

 _¿Una apuesta?_ preguntó el maestro damian _._ el joven lelouch contesto con una sonrisa: _Si, una apuesta, si tu ganas me voy de la mansión y no me verás más, pero si yo gano me quedaré el tiempo que yo quiera en la mansión y no me molestarás, ¿que te parece?._ El maestro damian sonrió: _de acuerdo, acepto los términos._

El joven lelouch con una sonrisa enigmática contestó: _Que comience el juego entonces..._

* * *

Y eso es todooooooooooo por el momento!, tranquilos en el próximo capitulo será la batalla!

También le doy las gracias a las personas que están pendientes de esta historia: lala-chan, gracias por tus comentarios y los demás!

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima! ;)


	5. Capítulo 5 Juego

RESUMEN: Las buenas historias siempre comienzan con un fondo negro y una fría que hace una vuelta a las más fuertes almas. Dos personajes de la oscuridad, con una misma intención, pero con caminos diferentes. ¿Es posible la coexistencia de dos grandes seres en este mundo tan pequeño ?, ¡no sé, pero de algo estoy seguro y es lo que cambia la historia de la humanidad!

 **Esta historia está localizada después de los eventos del cero y ha tenido las siguientes cosas: el mismo que en las películas donde la venta es damian y damian es el mismo mocoso engreído pero ha pasado los hechos de la película del "hijo de batman".**

Bueno sin más preámbulos la historia, ahhh pero no sin antes decir que tanto los derechos de batman y código geass no me pertenece, ya que sí sí pertenecieran a ella, jajajaja.

* * *

 **Capítulo: 5 Juego**

 **GOTHAN (Mansión Wayne)**

Al acabar el acuerdo, lelouch y damian se dirigieron a la sala de estar en silencio, donde se realizaría el juego, los dos iban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, Alfred los seguía a una respectiva distancia.

Lelouch no podía dejar de pensar en la ironía de toda esta situación, ya que era muy parecido a su encuentro con suzaku cuando eran jóvenes, bueno, por lo menos esta vez no termino con él en el suelo con un puñetazo.

Pero es que cuando vio a damian a los ojos por un momento pensó que era suzaku, los dos tenian los ojos verdes, ojos llenos de orgullo y superioridad, aunque en el caso de suzaku eso se había desvanecido con el tiempo. Pero rápido noto las diferencias, suzaku tenía el pelo castaño rizado, Damian tiene el pelo negro liso, también damian se comportaba como un príncipe, y aunque suzaku también se había comportado igual, al ser el hijo del primer ministro de Japón, lo más parecido a un príncipe , no era lo mismo.

Damian se paraba y actuaba como alguien acostumbrado a ser obedecido, y aunque eso se podría explicar al ser el hijo de Bruce Wayne, según había leído, la familia Wayne era muy respetable en esta ciudad, su comportamiento debería reflejar a un noble, no al hijo en algún rey o emperador. Entonces eso era por parte de su madre. También damian de lo poco que había visto, era un gran luchador. Al haber sido el líder de los caballeros negros se había acostumbrado a detectar posibles enemigos y leerlos, por eso con sólo ver a damian desembainar su espada y apuntarla hacía él, pudo notar la agilidad y confianza, como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo, algo que sólo se consigue con duro y largo entrenamiento, muy parecido a Todou o suzaku.

No hay dudas de que si hubiera aceptado el duelo de espadas, Damian seguro hubiera ganado. Y aunque desde que despertó en este mundo ha notado diferencias en su cuerpo, como el encuentro con ese borracho la noche pasada, es claro que su cuerpo ha cambiado y no sólo en tamaño, ahora puede sentir que es más fuerte físicamente, en su anterior vida no había sobresalido exactamente por su fuerza física, todo lo contrario, el era capaz de leer a sus contrincantes, predecir sus movientos y respono era en consecuencia, su cuerpo no actuaría a esa misma velocidad que su mente. Pero ahora, bueno el había pensado esos movimientoson contra ese borracho y su cuerpo se había movido en respuesta.

Si, definitivamente tendría que investigar más sobre los efectos en si mismo al despertar en este mundo, y aunque el duelo con damian era tentador para esas investigaciones, no se podía dar ese lujo, esta vez no se arriesgaría precipitadamente como cuando recibió su geass, tendría que pensar muy bien sus acciones, no podía revelar todas sus cartas a estas personas y tampoco podía cometer los mismos errores que en su vida pasada. Y sabe que si pierde este duelo contra damian, bueno, su tiempo en este lugar será un infierno. Así que por suerte, aunque damian es inteligente también es impulsivo, pudo darle la vuelta a la situación.

Ahora están en un terreno que el conoce muy bien, sabe que damian no será un contrincante difícil, y no es que lo subestime, no, es sólo que sabe que damian a pesar de su entrenamiento y la inteligencia que brilla en sus ojos no es un estratega tan experimentado, y aun sigue siendo un niño...

Los pensamientos de lelouch fueron interrumpidos al llegar a la sala de estar, era otra sala que a simple vista demuestra el estatus de sus habitantes, cerca de la chimenea se encuentra una mesita de lujo con un tablero de ajedrez con piezas de cristal perfectamente ordenado, Damian se sienta en el lado de las piezas blancas y lelouch solo puede sonreír al sentarse a lado de las piezas negras, después de todo ese es su lado favorito para jugar, y el mejor para poder estudiar a tu contrincante.

 **Bueno que comience el juego damian.**

* * *

Damian sabe que este tipo es peligroso y astuto. Este tipo parece poca cosa y tal vez ese fue su error, su madre y su abuelo le enseñaron a no dar las cosas por hecho. Y es algo que esta aprendiendo rápidamente en la ciudad de su padre, a simple vista, este tipo llamado lelouch no aparentaba un problema. Vestido con ropa no vieja pero tampoco de alta calidad y con un cuerpo delgado, bebiendo té con Pennyworth. Pero al ver sus ojos le recordaron a su padre y a su abuelo, esos ojos lo escanearon, en busca de debilidades y girando su duelo.

Ahora tiene que pensar con calma sus futuros movimientos, aunque si gana, se librara de otra rata callejera que su padre haya traído, ya que el trato es si él gana se irá pero si perdemos otra rata callejera que estará en su casa. Ufff no entiende porque su padre esta tan interesado eno estas escorias, esa serpiente Drake, luego la rata callejera y loco Todd y grayson... Bueno grayson es aceptable, pero ahora hay otro?. No entiende, acaso el no es suficiente hijo para su padre?, porqué le presta más atención a los otros?, porque cuando su padre lo ve , lo mira como si fuese su enemigo?, ahora tampoco puede volver con su madre, y su padre tampoco confía en el, que se supone que debe hacer damian, ya no mata, pero ESAS ESCORIAS DE ESTA CIUDAD SE LO MERECEN! ufff sería más fácil si padre los matará, que estar capturandolos para que después de un tiempo se vuelan a escapar...

Y con ese último pensamiento damian toma lugar en la mesa de ajedrez, el lado blanco, su madre le enseñó que actuar primero te da una ventaja en tu contrincante.

 **itt, como sea.**

* * *

 **GOTHAN ( Mansión Wayne ) la partida de ajedrez ha acabado**

Alfred mira con atención como el maestro damian sale enojado de la habitación, el esta un poco sorprendido del resultado al final.


End file.
